


aphelion

by tikii



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Gen, Songfic, proceed with caution !, spoilers for rwby volume 8 chapter 4 !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/pseuds/tikii
Summary: 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺...In some cases, Oscar felt like he was floating - both literally and metaphorically. He floated in between the space of consciousness and unconsciousness, floating between feeling numb and overwhelmed -He floated in between knowing and not knowing.___________________________In which Oscar finds himself at a crossroads, drifting.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	aphelion

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! i haven't written for rwby in a while, have i ?  
> i wrote this today !! i was. listening to a song named 'aphelion' by sleeping at last , and that kind of inspired me to write this !  
> i reccomend listening to the song before reading , just to get a feel of what the vibes are ;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsAkB5mF3fE
> 
> thank you for reading !! i hope you enjoy !!
> 
> spoilers afoot !!!

**_aphelion ;_ **

**_the point in which the orbit of a planet, asteroid, or comet is the furthest from its sun_ **

* * *

  
  


_ I feel… far away. _

In some cases, Oscar felt like he was floating - both literally and metaphorically. He floated in between the space of consciousness and unconsciousness, floating between feeling numb and overwhelmed -

He floated in between knowing and not knowing. 

There were some points where his eyes cracked open, just a bit, expecting to see safe, familiar faces - expecting to see Jaune telling him that he overslept, expecting to see Nora yelling ‘wake up, sleepyhead’, expecting to see Ren standing over him with a gentle smile, telling him that it was time to get up -

But all he saw were dark blacks and reds and greys - something that was becoming increasingly familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. He didn’t want it to be familiar. He didn’t want to  _ be here. _

  
  


_ I feel… far away. _

Oscar was far away from where he was supposed to be. That was a fact.

(...another fact was that he wasn’t exactly sure  _ where  _ he was supposed to be - he just knew that he was supposed to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but in the hands of Salem and her lackeys.)

He was far away from his team - from the people he trusted. Oscar didn’t know where they were. He didn’t know what they were doing.

But, somehow, he just knew that they were getting farther and farther away, slipping from his reach and fading from his sight. 

...they were far.

He didn’t know what he was going to do. 

  
  


_ I feel… far away. _

Sometimes, his thoughts were foggy and cloudy. Incoherent. He couldn’t piece them together.

Sometimes, he was vaguely aware of Ozpin taking over for a couple of minutes to manage the pain. Sometimes, he simply closed his eyes and let himself float in between the space of something and nothing, barely registering Ozpin calling out to him or the pain he endured sometimes. 

...sometimes, he kept his eyes closed, even if he wasn’t sleeping or unconscious.

It was better to see complete darkness than to have to look at the person who was…

Who was…

…

(...he didn’t even want to say it.)

  
  


_ A million miles away. _

Sometimes, Oscar felt detached. 

Sometimes, he didn’t want to believe that what was happening to him was real. Maybe, he wanted to convince himself, it was all just a dream. Maybe it was just a really, long, bad dream-

...in which he was a million miles from home. In which he was a million miles from  _ safety. _

In which he was a million miles away from what was familiar. 

He wanted nothing more than to go back to what he was familiar with - to where he was safe, to where he was  _ meant to be - _

…

But he couldn’t. He was stuck here. And now he had to… endure whatever came his way.

...where was he even meant to be?

…

For some reason, he felt as if he needed to be in Atlas. Protecting the relic. In Vacuo. Protecting the relic. In Vale. Protecting the relic. 

Oscar didn’t know why, though.

  
  


_...I feel it in my soul. _

A boy with two souls. 

That is what he was. A boy with two souls.

With two like-minded souls - in which they merge and become one.

A boy with two souls.

In which one soul longs for home, and one has a job to do. In which one soul has no experience, and the other has all the experience in the world.

In which one soul does not know-

...and neither does the other.

But there was one thing that Oscar did know, and it was that he had to help as much as he could while he was still alive. While he was still alive, he had to do as much as he possibly could to ensure the safety of humanity - to ensure the safety of the world.

Call it fate, call it Ozpin’s soul calling out to him- 

But he knew that if he was just a regular huntsman, that would be his goal, regardless.

...even if he hadn’t been tangled up in the battle between good and evil, perhaps…

Perhaps that would have been his goal regardless. 

(...he felt it in his own soul that it was the right thing.)

  
  


_...aphelion. _

He was drifting. 

_...aphelion. _

Drifting farther.

_...aphelion. _

**_Hold on._ **

_...aphelion. _

**_We’re going to be okay._ **

...when it came down to it, Oscar wasn’t sure if he could believe Ozpin on that one. 

If he thought about it hard enough, Ozpin’s life seemed to… revolve around Salem’s. It seemed to orbit around her constantly, unable to pull away from her pull and gravity. 

...it was almost funny. 

...aphelion.

Aphelion implied that the object in question is the farthest away from its sun.

...yet, Oscar and Ozpin had never been closer to Salem than he was at this moment.

...physically, they were close. 

...emotionally, Ozpin could not be farther. 

...he supposed that’s where aphelion came in.

  
  


_ Healing begins. _

Oscar didn’t know when he was going to get out of this - or  _ if  _ he was going to get out of this.

But he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. There was… a world to save. People in it to save. He couldn’t give up.

For the time being, though, he was stuck. 

...but he had already resigned himself to the fact that he was going to be stuck here for a while.

With a small grunt, Oscar pushed himself up into a sitting position and crossed his legs, placing his hands on his knees. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the unfamiliar blacks and reds and whites of the room disappearing into nothing but darkness. 

...he just needed to concentrate.

**_...what can I do?_ **

Oscar took another deep breath. “...nothing. For now.” He whispered, his voice hoarse. 

**_I see. Let me know if I can do anything._ **

“...okay.”

Oscar didn’t have a plan. He didn’t have any knowledge of his surroundings, no knowledge of who was in the area, no knowledge of where everyone was-

...but he had hope.

And maybe, just maybe, holding onto hope was enough to mend himself for now.

_ Healing begins.  _

**Author's Note:**

> pls excuse my astronomy obsessed ass aksjfvhksjh


End file.
